


I am Not the Singer That You Wanted But a Dancer

by Tieleen



Series: Sing [3]
Category: Bandom, Figure Skating RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I said, in response to Nogah's very important question: <em>Also, you know about Johnny Weir because you're a fine upstanding citizen. Go on, ask me things. I can answer all queries.</em></p><p>And she said: <em><strike>what is Johnny's favorite fur coat</strike> where are the fucking links to the story?</em></p><p>And so, this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Not the Singer That You Wanted But a Dancer

Johnny's favorite fur coat _used_ to be the huge fluffy-sleek grey one, with the subtle silver undertones and the collar that threatened to kill his posture permanently, because he kept wanting to hunch his shoulders just so he could rub his face against it, it was so nicely-shaped and soft.

Unfortunately, Johnny's asshole brother spilled green paint on that coat back in '05, so that now it looks like the refugee of an animal rights protest, because only Gee would ever be an animal rights activist _by accident_. He was, of course, extremely sorry about it, at least once he was done with the portrait he was using the green paint for, and bought Johnny a new fur coat to show his remorse no more than a measly seven months later. 

The new coat is the one single most hideous item of clothing Johnny has ever seen, and he spent all of his early life in the Way household, so that's saying something. It would be out of fashion several different ways if it were possible for it to have ever been in fashion to begin with, or even to exist in the same universe as fashion. It's a length that would possibly work on Mikey and almost too tight even for Johnny, it somehow manages to clash with itself even though it's essentially one color, and it's warm enough that the only way he'd ever be able to wear it for long would be if he was lost for three weeks in the wilds of Siberia. Which isn't a problem, since it's not like he'd ever choose to put it on unless he really was lost on the snow and about to freeze to death.

The new coat isn't Johnny's favorite in any way whatsoever. Actually, every time he looks at that particular part of his closet and sees it hanging there, he wants to kill himself a little, because his genes are polluted in ways that will never be okay. 

The fact that it's been hanging in there peacefully since 2006 anyway, or that sometimes he finds himself grinning long after he's backed away in horror or, say, calling Mikey even though it's four AM wherever it is his brothers are just then, well. That fact is completely immaterial. Johnny has excellent taste. He just hasn't gotten around to burning the thing yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is just about longer than the story. But damn it, Sing came out something like six months after I wrote these, and I can see no reason for Gerard to put that line in besides messing with my head.
> 
> Related to that, because really the entire album is about me (and Gerard's dream of being Johnny Weir's brother): I'd somehow forgotten all about it, but apparently there exists an Even More AU version of The Littlest Way, set in the Killjoys universe, that me and Roga co-not-actually-wrote. [Because Roga said: _And suddenly. SUDDENLY we have these MCR lyrics, and they go: Johnny won't you come back home?"_](http://roga.livejournal.com/372714.html#cutid1)


End file.
